


Running Late

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/M, Fluff, High School, Love, Making Out, Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Bikky gets distracted and ends up being late for basketball practice.





	Running Late

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Bikky, Late for basketball practice,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Bikky looked up suddenly as the clock above the school door chimed the hour. “Oh crap! Look at the time! I’m gonna be way late!”

This wasn’t supposed to happen, there’d been plenty of time between the end of his last class of the day and the start of basketball practice. Where had it all gone? He’d come out of class intending to head for the school library and kill half an hour making a start on his homework, but then he’d run into Carol and they’d wandered outside, chatting about school and stuff, somehow ending up behind the science block.

That was their usual make-out spot, and Bikky was always surprised that nobody else seemed to have found it; sure, it was a bit overgrown, but that was why it was so good. There were plenty of bushes to shield them from view, and a low wall to sit on that wasn’t overlooked by any windows, ensuring privacy from all sides. 

Carol had been wearing the perfume Bikky liked, and she smelled so good that Bikky couldn’t have resisted kissing her if he’d tried. Naturally Carol had kissed back, sliding her slender arms around his neck, and somehow more than half an hour had passed without either of them noticing.

Bikky leapt to his feet, hurriedly straightening his clothes and picking up his bag. “Gotta go, I’ll call you later.” One last, quick kiss, and he was away, running as fast as he could along the paths leading to the school gym.

Bursting into the locker room to find it empty, Bikky hurriedly changed into his kit and headed out onto the indoor court, where the rest of the team were warming up.

“Well look who it is. Nice of you to join us, Mr. Goldman,” the coach said sarcastically.

“Sorry, coach; I was doing homework and lost track of time.” No way was he telling everyone he’d been making out with his girl! There’d be no end to the teasing.

“Well, pay better attention to the time in future. If it happens again, you’ll find yourself sitting out not only practice but the game as well. I don’t want anyone on the team who isn’t going to show up on time and put in the work. Understood?”

“Yes, coach. I’m sorry, it won’t happen again, I swear.” One thing was for certain; there could be no more making out with Carol on practice nights. She was far too much of a distraction!

The End


End file.
